


Off Hunting

by cowboynuts



Series: Blessed Are Those [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, arthur fucks a ManTM for the first time, arthur's also hopelessly in love lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboynuts/pseuds/cowboynuts
Summary: “Arthur… ?” you trailed off, studying his face as his cheeks reddened.He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, “I been, uh, havin’ a hard time concentratin’. Keep missin’ shots.”“That’s,” you felt your chest tighten with anticipation and arousal, “Not like you.”“No, it ain’t.”





	Off Hunting

You felt panic rise in your throat when you saw Charles ride into camp alone. He dismounted his horse and began to untie the plethora of pelts, fingers working effortlessly to untie the knots of rope. You approached as calmly as you could, patting Taima’s neck before speaking, “Arthur get lost?” 

“Nah,” Charles glanced at you from the corner of his eye but didn’t stop what he was doing, “Dumb bastard doesn’t know when to quit; was determined to track the herd of elk we spooked off.”

You hummed in response, your fingers itching to go mount your horse and find him. You stayed rooted, though, continuing to run your hand over the soft fur of Taima’s neck. While you and Arthur weren’t exactly sneaking around with each other, you also weren’t flaunting… whatever it was between you two, around camp. Not that you didn’t wholeheartedly trust Charles-- he was a good man-- but you weren’t sure what Arthur was comfortable with. Who he wanted to know and who he didn’t. So you bit your tongue and held your ground. 

Charles paused and gave you a knowing look, “Last I left him wasn’t far. We were camped around Cattail Pond, just west of Valentine.” 

You grinned, “Thanks, Charles.” 

He turned to you as you started walking away and called your name after just a couple steps. You turned to him and he leaned towards you, his voice quieter, “And you and Arthur? You’re a good thing. Don’t tell him I told you, but he wouldn’t stop talkin’ about you the past couple days. He’s real lucky to have you.”

You felt your cheeks go warm as you looked down, “Thank you, Charles. Means a lot.” 

He reached forward to pat your shoulder, “It’s nice, seein’ him smile again. Now go on and find him.” 

You nodded, giving him a small smile before turning on your heels and going to your horse. You gave her half a celery stick you dug from your pocket before jumping into the saddle and trotting down the path away from camp. A grin spread across your face as you replayed your conversation with Charles in your head and you continued to ride.

* * *

Approaching the area Charles told you about, you understood why they chose this spot to hunt. There was game everywhere-- with deer and elk and goats all getting spooked by your horse as you rode through the woods. A fresh pair of horse tracks caught your eye and you followed them off the road and into the trees. You came upon Arthur’s horse after a bit and smirked as she neighed excitedly at seeing you. You hitched your horse next to Arthur’s and gave her a scratch behind her ears before looking for signs of where Arthur was. As your eyes searched the ground for footprints, the crack of a rifle pierced the still air. You jumped and snapped your head up with a hand moving instinctually to rest on the revolver at your hip. The harsh voice couldn’t have been more than a couple hundred yards away and it was unmistakably Arthur’s.

“ _Fuck!_ ” 

You walked towards him, soon breaking into a jog— unable to control your excitement. It had only been a few days but you missed him so much. Even being in his general proximity was so _calming_ and you missed having him around camp in the evenings. Missed his throaty chuckle and his deep voice and his smell. You just missed _him_. 

He was standing with his back towards you, rifle left on the ground and his hands on his head frustratedly. He heard you approach and turned quickly, his hand going to the gun on his belt and immediately relaxing as he recognized you. 

“(Y/N)? What’rya doin’ here?” 

“Missed you, cowboy,” you stepped against him to hug him and heard him grunt under his breath. Confused, you leaned back to look at him and felt the hardness against your thigh as you did. 

“Arthur… ?” you trailed off, studying his face as his cheeks reddened. 

He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, “I been, uh, havin’ a hard time concentratin’. Keep missin’ shots.” 

“That’s,” you felt your chest tighten with anticipation and arousal, “Not like you.”

“No, it ain’t.”

Your heart hammered against your chest and you bit your lip. You wanted Arthur to set the pace for the both of you, but it had been a while since either of you fooled around. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t been thinking about it. 

“What…” You looked up into his eyes, his pupils blown with excitement, “What were you thinkin’ about?” 

His breathing hitched in his throat and you felt his fingers dig into the flesh of your hips, “You.” 

“What about me?” 

His tongue darted out over his lips hungrily and his eyes met yours again, almost entirely black with desire. He brought a hand up to your face with his palm resting against your cheek and the rough pad of his thumb tugging on your bottom lip. You opened your mouth greedily, tonguing and sucking on his digit while keeping eye contact. 

“ _Christ_ , (Y/N),” Arthur growled as he brought his other hand up to frame your face and kissed you roughly. You moaned into his mouth, knocking his hat off and tangling your fingers in his hair. You tugged, not roughly, but hard enough to sting and he gasped in response. 

“Arthur,” you moaned, rolling your hips against his. He groaned back and dropped his forehead against yours, breathing raggedly. 

“Arthur,” you locked eyes with him, shuddering under his gaze, “You don’t gotta, but…. I want—“

He cut you off with another harsh kiss. His hands went to your thighs, lifting you up and pinning you back against a tree. You locked your legs around his waist and he ground his hips into yours, moans falling from his lips between kisses. 

“I want it, (Y/N),” he pulled back to look at you, his eyes soft, “But you gotta tell me. I-I ain’t wanna hurt you.”

“I will. You got a camp somewhere?” 

He nodded, his hot mouth pressing sloppy kisses at the base of your neck. He worked his way up with nips and kisses along your jaw and under your ear, “Half tempted to take you right here.” 

You shuddered, “Wouldn’t stop you.” 

He chuckled lowly before pulling away and dropping you to the ground again. He leaned in and kissed you sweetly, murmuring, “Maybe another time. Want it more special than that.” 

Your stomach knotted with excitement. _Another time_. The thought of Arthur not being able to wait and fucking you out in the woods made you achingly hard in your jeans. He picked his hat and rifle off the ground and motioned for you to follow him. You took a few deep breaths to stop feeling dizzy before taking off after him. Both of you walked side by side and when you felt Arthur’s fingers brush against your hand, you tentatively reached out and threaded your fingers together. You watched his cheeks turn pink and he squeezed your hand reassuringly. You chuckled lightheartedly, “‘Fraid to hold my hand but you’ll tell me you’ll fuck me out here?” 

“Shut up,” he muttered with a small smile, leaning into you playfully. 

You shook your head, giggling, “Big sweetheart is what you are, Morgan.”

Another wave of heat washed over his face in response and you just grinned. You two walked together for a few minutes, his tent pitched not too far from the horses. As you approached, you felt him stiffen and you rubbed your thumb over his hand comfortingly. 

“We don’t gotta do this, y’know.” 

“No,” Arthur replied immediately, eyes wide, “I-I mean, I want to. I do. I just…” 

He trailed off, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. You moved to stand in front of him and meet his gaze. His brows were furrowed together in worry and you smiled at him. 

“I’m not some fragile thing. You ain’t gonna hurt me. I tell you to stop— you’ll stop, and the same goes for you, alright?” 

He swallowed thickly, “Alright.” 

You grinned and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were gentle against yours and he let his hands fall to your waist. His touch was light and tender and while it was sweet, you _really_ wanted Arthur to fuck you. You grabbed the front of his gun belt and yanked it forward, pulling his hips into yours. He let out a surprised gasp and you took the opportunity to shove your tongue into his mouth. His gasp turned into a moan and you felt his fingers curl into your sides roughly. He started to walk against you, pushing you backwards towards his tent. 

Arthur pulled away from you briefly as you both fell back into the canvas. Your landed hard on your ass— the ground barely softened by the cot— but hardly noticed it as Arthur hovered above you. He had a hungry look in his eyes that shot straight down your spine and you held back a whimper. 

He smirked, “This what you wanted, darlin’?” 

You nodded vigorously and felt his chuckle rumble through his chest. His lips moved to your neck— pressing hot, wet kisses to the skin there. You groaned and tilted your head to give him more access. He took the invitation greedily as he sucked and bit the sensitive parts of your neck. 

“Arthur,” your hand tangled into a fistful of his hair, “Please.” 

He rolled his hips down against yours, your cocks grinding against each other through the rough denim. You both let out low moans and Arthur rasped, “‘Please’ what?” 

“Please, fuck me,” you whined. 

He hummed with approval as he moved up to kiss you slowly. You could feel your chest heaving as you unbuttoned his shirt, fingers shaking but determined as you moved down each clasp. Big hands pulled your own shirt out from where it was tucked into your pants and you let out a moan as Arthur’s rough fingertips grazed your bare skin. He leaned back onto his knees, shrugging his shirt off and dropping his hands to unclasp his belt buckle. His eyes were dark and commanding as he spoke.

“ _You too_.” 

You heard your throat crackle as you swallowed— feeling intimidated but trusting him— and obeyed. Shucking your boots off, you wiggled out of your pants and threw them off to the side. You did the same with your shirt and gun belt, stripping until you were laying naked on the thin cot. Arthur’s eyes raked over you tantalizingly, lingering on your dick laying rock hard against your stomach. Hesitantly, he reached down and stroked you a few times. A low moan fell from your lips and you felt your cheeks flush as you threw an arm over your eyes. 

“Hey, now,” Arthur pulled your arm away gently, “Wanna see that pretty face of yours.” 

You blushed even deeper in response and looked anywhere but his face. He chuckled softly as he leaned over you, one hand by your head to brace himself and the other caressing your face. 

“My boy,” adoration gushed in his voice and you leaned into his hand. He rubbed his thumb over your cheek gently and you couldn’t help but smile at the love in his touch. 

“You gon’ sweet talk me or fuck me?” 

He laughed and leaned down so his lips were grazing your ear, “Who says I can’t do both?” 

You felt his hot tongue against your neck and you moaned in response, your hands wrapping around his back and gripping his shoulder blades. The hard muscles moved under your hands as Arthur’s mouth moved down your body and you felt yourself throb with arousal. He settled down between your thighs, your hands now against his skull. He looked up at you innocently as he kissed and nipped along your skin and the corners of his eyes crinkled with another smile. You groaned loudly and lifted your hips, trying to indicate where you’d rather have his mouth. He chuckled against the warm flesh of your thigh before sitting forward and pressing light kisses up your length. It was barely any contact but it drove you wild and you felt your breath catch in your throat as you let out a strangled groan. His tongue pressed warm and wet against the head of your cock and your fingers curled roughly into his hair, “Oh, _shit.”_

“Easy, boy,” Arthur purred, moving to rest his hands on your hips heavily to pin you down. He glanced up at you, making you blush lightly, before moving down to take you into his mouth again. You whimpered at the sight of Arthur sucking you off. His rough, calloused hands dug into the flesh of your hips and you wanted them to stay there forever— reveling in how hot it made you. He withdrew a hand after teasing you for a bit, though. Moving it down slowly to press against your ass. 

“Wait!” You gasped, partly at the surprise and partly at the loss of sensation as Arthur immediately pulled back in worry. His eyes were wide and he sat stiffly. You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips, “No, Arthur, it’s okay. Just-“ 

You rolled over to grab your bag and rifle through it. Offering out a small tin, you spoke gently, “You gotta use this, otherwise it ain’t gonna be good for either of us.” 

He opened it, looking at the opaque jelly with furrowed brows for a second. He rubbed some between his fingers and watched it slick across his skin. A light pink filled his cheeks as realization hit him and he looked up at you sheepishly, “Sorry.” 

“S’okay,” you pulled him over you and kissed him, “Try it again.” 

He swallowed loudly before dropped his hand to your entrance again, testingly pushing a finger against you. You bit your lip and reached down to wrap a hand loosely around both your cocks and begin stroking languidly. Arthur let out a moan and dropped his forehead to yours. You continued your movements as Arthur’s index finger slowly pushed inside you. As he bottomed out, you let out a long whine and heard him chuckle in response. 

“Feel good, darlin’?” 

“ _Christ_ , Arthur. Feel better than I ever coulda imagined.” 

He hummed— apparently pleased with your answer— and moved to kiss down your neck slowly. He began to pump you with his finger and you dug your nails into his back with your free hand in response. 

“Can you— _fuck_ — c-curl your finger,” you panted. 

He did as you asked and your hips twitched involuntarily as the pad of his finger grazed over your prostate. Your head fell back with a whimper and Arthur happily continued his motions. He added another finger after a bit, making a whole new string of curses and moans fall from your lips at the sensation of being filled with his thick, rough fingers. 

“(Y/N),” his voice drawled roughly, “Bein’ so good for me.” 

“Arthur, _please_.” 

“‘Please’ what, sweetheart?” 

You groaned, your head spinning with arousal and want. Arthur was nuzzling against your neck, his hot breath drifting across your skin in harsh pants. 

“Please fuck me, Arthur. Make me yours” 

His breath caught in his throat and you would have chuckled if you weren’t so desperate. You reached out for your tin, scooping out more jelly and rubbing it over Arthur’s dick. He let out a surprised moan and you took the opportunity to kiss him passionately. You coated his length and pulled all kinds of wonderful noises out of him as you rubbed over his head and massaged his balls. He continued to fuck you with his fingers, only pulling them out as he sat back and lined his cock up to push inside you instead. A low whine escaped him as he pushed inside you slowly, his lips grazing your ear and making you shiver. You took one hand and tangled it in the back of his hair while the other remained digging into his shoulder. 

“Alright, darlin’?”

You made a noise that vaguely sounded like _yes_ , overwhelmed at the feeling of Arthur inside you. Still, he stopped his movement and pulled back to meet your eyes. Worry filled his eyes as his gaze met yours and you cleared your head enough to give a coherent thought. 

“‘M fine,” you hooked your legs around his waist, heels digging into his back and pushed him deeper inside you. It was painful, sure, but after a few moments you adjusted and the pleasure that pulsed through you was addicting. Arthur cursed sharply at the motion and you chuckled breathlessly. 

“Feel good?”

He had his face buried against your neck again, but his voice was dripping with pleasure as he spoke, “(Y/N)... So goddamn _tight.”_

You felt him bottom out as he rolled into you and a cry— a mix of pain and ecstasy— fell from your lips. Arthur dropped a hand to stroke you hastily and you moaned against him again. After letting you relax around him, he began rocking into you. He pressed gentle kisses along your neck and jaw before whispering lowly, “There ya go. Good boy.” 

“Fuck, Arthur. _Fuck,”_ You panted as he began a more steady rhythm. He leaned back to press his forehead to yours as he fucked you. You let your eyes slide shut as he moved. His breaths were hot and rapid against your lips and you heard every noise he made. You wrapped both arms around his back, nails scratching against his sweaty skin as he continued to pound into you. 

“Ar-Arthur,” you whimpered his name, getting lost in the feeling of him moving inside you. The sensation of him fucking you and his hand stroking your dick roughly was almost too much. It was overwhelming you and you could feel your stomach tightening in promise of orgasm. Arthur shifted his hips slightly and you couldn’t hold back the cry of pleasure as his cock hit perfectly inside you. He let out a low moan in response and fucked you even harder. You didn’t hold back anymore, letting moans and strings of curses fall from your mouth as he brought you closer and closer to orgasm. 

Rough lips found yours and he kissed you deeply. His tongue traced along yours and you moaned against him loudly. Arthur leaned back to look at you, his voice rough as he met your gaze with dark eyes, “Come for me, darlin’.”

That was all it took— and with a harsh groan, your abdomen tightened and you came hard across your stomach. Your nails dug into Arthur’s skin and you were able to make out the sounds of his cursing and grunting through your ringing ears as he pulled out and added to the mess on your torso. He collapsed down on top of you without warning, his arms trembling slightly. You gasped at the wind being knocked out of you, but hugged him tightly nonetheless as you both lay tangled and breathing heavily. Your skin stuck together with tacky sweat and you laughed softly to yourself after you caught your breath. 

“Hmm?”

“Nothin’. I just..” Arthur looked up at you curiously and you smiled at him, “Been thinkin’ bout that for a while.” 

“Good as you thought?” 

You shook your head, “Nah. Better.” 

He blushed and his voice was quieter when he mumbled, “Glad ya liked it.” 

You giggled, “You blush real easy, you know that?” 

He pressed his face harder against your bare chest, looking away and grumbling mostly to himself. You reached down to pull his chin up and kissed him lightly. His eyes fluttered open as you leaned back and you whispered, “It’s real cute.” 

Another wave of heat spread across his cheeks, this time a deeper color and you squeezed him tighter against you. He seemed content in letting you hold him there against your chest— even though he was bigger than you. You stroked your fingertips over his arms and torso absentmindedly and watched the hair on his body rise with a shiver. Arthur spoke after a while, breaking the silence. 

“I didn’t, uh,” he cleared his throat, “Didn’t hurt ya, did I?” 

You moved to sit, turning your body around so you were facing him as he looked up at you. His scratchy beard tickled your palm as you cradled his cheek, “You trust me?” 

He blinked, “Course.” 

“Trust that I wouldn’t let you do nothin’ to hurt me,” you paused and smirked at him, “Unless I asked you to.” 

He looked away in embarrassment at the thought, clearing his throat again. A light blush painted his cheeks the more he thought about it and you laughed. 

“C’mon. ‘M hungry and we’re both in need of a good wash.” 

You both threw on enough to cover yourselves up and Arthur let you take his hand in yours as you led him out towards the pond with a bar of soap, grinning the whole way. God help

you— you were falling for Arthur and you were falling _hard._

* * *

“What are we?” 

Arthur paused from where he was pressing soft kisses to the back of your neck, “Whatdya mean?” 

You stared into the fire and felt the warmth from the alcohol sit heavy in your stomach. Your limbs felt limp and you leaned back more against Arthur’s chest as the drunkenness and exhaustion began to hit you. His arms tightened around where they were draped across your hips in response and you smiled to yourself. 

“I mean,” you frowned, “‘F someone asked who I were to ya, what would you say?” 

He hummed lowly as he thought, the rumbling of his chest vibrating against your back pleasantly. You let your head loll back and fall against his shoulder and he chuckled in response. 

“How much you been drinkin’, love?” 

You smiled against his neck and inhaled. He smelled like soap and smoke and his beard tickled your skin and caused you to giggle softly. Arthur laughed again and the sound made your heart swell in your already warm chest. Your head spun and maybe you _had_ drunk a bit too much, now that you thought about it. But you didn’t mind. Not if it meant you got to sit here in between Arthur’s legs with his arms around you and his laugh rumbling deep in his chest. 

“You’re real pretty, you know that?” 

He smiled, “Think you’ve mentioned it before.” 

“You got real pretty eyes. And big, nice hands. And a pretty cock, too.” 

Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked at you, a surprised “ _(Y/N)!_ ” escaping his lips as he blushed. You just giggled and nuzzled into his neck until he was laughing too. You both died down eventually and Arthur rested his chin on

your head, humming a tune softly. You felt your eyes droop with tiredness as his warmth seeped against you. 

“Arthur?”

“Yes, darlin’?”

“‘M glad you kissed me when you were drunk.” 

You knew he was smiling, “Me too.” 

“‘Nd ‘m glad you fucked me today.” 

He laughed, “Me too, sweetheart.” 

You closed your eyes, sleep weighing heavily on you now. Arthur’s hands moved to rest over yours and your heart stuttered in your chest. You felt him kiss your forehead softly as you drifted to sleep, his voice barely breaking though your clouded mind as you did, “Sleep well, (Y/N).” 

There was silence for a few moments and you must have already dreaming when he spoke again, voice a whisper, “ _I s’pose I’d say yer mine_.” 

You smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY im a pos and took fucking forever to write this lmfao. its a longer one tho so forgive me? i also made a sideblog for my red dead bullshit its the same as here @ cowboynuts if y'all wanna go over there and cry abt arthur with me. i'll also do fic updates there too!!


End file.
